Is the Past Really Another World?
by Geezworld234
Summary: Sequel to "I Haven't Met You Yet?" Gerry since remembering his past encounter with Sandra its been playing on his mind what will happen when he tells her hes not forgotten?
1. Should I tell her?

_**This is the Sequel to "I Just Haven't Met You Yet?" as requested by my dear friend BethyBoo97 I hope you enjoy! :) x**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**_

* * *

It had been almost a year since Sandra had dealt the revelation that she had been married before to Gerry in confidence. It had also been nearly since Gerry Standing had figured out where it was long before UCOS that he has met Sandra. How they had very nearly shared an intimate evening together in the wake of their divorces.

Gerry had often wondered whether he should tell Sandra he remembered, the part of their past they had shared after all it was her who brought it up, she was the one who said to him "I was married once". Would she have said that if she had remembered what it was they nearly did?

Was it her way of saying 'why Gerry don't you remember what happened when we met years ago in the waiting room we were both in to see a man about a divorce'?

If he hadn't have been such an idiot and forgotten their 'brief encounter' he wouldn't have been pondering on if he should have brought it up a year later.

It was no use he was going to have to bite the bullet; he was going to ask Sandra if she remembered how they almost slept together the night they filed for divorce. He was also keen to know why she had been so up for it and then at the last minute saying they shouldn't as she was still married. From the moment Gerry had learnt about the mysterious 'Mr Pullman' (well she would never have taken his name) from the moment that Girl in Jericho's office said she regretted her marriage and from the moment Sandra Pullman told Gerry that the reason she divorced him was because she didn't love him.

It was almost time for knocking off and Brian and Jack won't be back from their inquires as Brian had is bike stolen so he was relying on Jack to take him home. This was the perfect excuse to invite her for a drink. He knocked on her office door.

"Come in". She said looking up from her computer screen.

"Guv' I was wondering if you fancied a drink Jack and Brian have knocked off it seems so it's only fair we do" he asked politely.

"Sounds good to me I could murder a drink" she replied.

"Great, there's this little place I haven't been to in years I thought we could try it, if that's okay".

"Do they sell wine at this 'little place'?"

"Of course what pub doesn't" he answered.

"Good well count me in".

"Great I will get the car, might as well go in mine at least one of us can have a proper drink then". He said knowing it might take Sandra to devour a few glasses of wine before he asked her what he was burning to.


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

"So you still won't tell me where it is we are going or why we are going all this way for a drink when there is a pub around the corner from work" Sandra moaned getting a little impatient with Gerry's erratic behaviour.

"I told you, I haven't been here in years any way we are here now".

"About bloody time I am gasping for a drink".

Sandra didn't have to get out of the car to know something fishy was going on after all they were a fair way from home and that general direction. When she did get out of the car she thought she recognised "The Hope and Anchor" pub from years ago when she used to go out drinking this way.

"See anything familiar" he asked as he led her inside.

"I think I used to go out drinking in this was in my twenties" she admitted.

"You grab a seat and I will get us some drinks" he said as he approached the elderly gentleman behind the bar.

"Gerry Standing not again, I thought we had seen the back of you years back" the man said.

"Hello, Keith looking well, ha ha well I thought it's a long time since I've been this way and I owe the boss a drink so kill two birds with one stone".

"What that pretty young thing your boss is she, I thought she was another one of your conquests that ended in disaster, I mean divorce" the old man joked pointing in Sandra's direction.

"What Sandra, god no, it would me who ended in disaster" Gerry joked.

"She isn't from round here is she, she looks awfully familiar".

"Gerry is there any chance of me getting that drink this side of Christmas?" Sandra piped up.

"Sorry I best get back to the Guv, nice to see you again Keith"

"And you Gerry take care mate, I don't want to see you again do you hear no divorces".

"He seemed nice" Sandra said taking her glass from Gerry's hand.

"What Keith yeah I can't believe he remembers me after all these years, I used to come in here as the solicitor who dealt with my divorces is over the road".

Sandra smiled she remembered sitting in this pub after filing for divorce and she remembered bumping into Gerry here too. She even bought him a pint of bitter. Of course being Sandra she wasn't going to say anything just yet she wanted to see if Gerry would dare bring it up that was if he remembered.

"Well don't you have anything you would like to say to that" he asked.

"Like what" Sandra smirked.

"Well like, I don't know some snide comment about the amount of times I've been married or the fact you were there the day I told Mr Jericho I was divorcing Jayne and then the fact we met again in this very pub after" Sandra really knew how to wind him up.

"You tell me, is that what happened"? She smirked.

"Yes and you bloody know it" he could tell by Sandra's expression that he was a little to irate. "Sorry what I meant to say is the reason why I brought you here is because you remember last year when you brought up the fact that you had been married before"

"Yes" she said nervous as to where he was going with this.

"Well the thing is I remember how you and I first met, long before UCOS and how we…." he trailed off.

"How we what Gerry" she asked flirtatiously with that special little smile she saved for him and only him.

"Almost had sex" he whispered a little embarrassed.

"What me and you, you're telling me we almost slept together, Gerry are you sure this wasn't one of those dreams of yours" Christ he was fun to tease.

"Yes" he exclaimed.

"When you say we 'almost' had sex why didn't we" she asked.

"Well because we had met at the solicitors as we were both getting divorced and well I bumped into you here and well one thing led to another, I invited you back for Coffee and well…"

He needs help finishing this sentence Sandra thought "We got carried away and well as you went for the kill I felt it wasn't right to be doing this as both of us were still technically married and we parted way until I was deluded enough to give you a job, sound about right?" She smiled.


	3. Confessions of the Past

"So you remembered then" he smiled as she finished telling the story he had longed to hear.

"Of course I did Gerry" she smirked.

"Well why didn't you tell me that when you mentioned your marriage last year".

"Well because that wouldn't have been professional and besides with all your er…. Women I was unsure if you would have remembered something as insignificant as that". She reasoned.

"Insignificant, is that what you thought of it and of course I remem…." He couldn't lie to her about it despite all his best effort.

Sandra gasped "Gerry don't tell me you actually forgot"

"Well" he nodded "Only for a bit, I knew I had met you before and I couldn't put my finger on it until you mentioned marriage and stuff and it all came flooding back" he admitted. She smiled thankful for his honestly.

"I wasn't sure if you remembered, as you dropped it ever so casually into the conversation but then I got thinking about it and wondered if you were icy with me especially at the start of UCOS because you remembered what happened and were perhaps ashamed…"

She cut him off and took his hand "Oh Gerry I was never ashamed you were and still are the nicest a man has ever been to me, I'm sorry you thought that was why I was off with you" the both smiled.

"It's okay Guv, you do know how to flatter me" he joked.

"Yes well don't let your head swell too much the reason I'm sometimes off with you is that you piss me off something chronic at times" she reasoned.

"Sorry Guv"

"It's alright, I'm getting used to the Gerry Standing way of doing things now" they laughed in unison.

"Sandra" he said lowering his voice indicating that the thing he was about to bring up was not work related "do you ever regret that we never… you know…"

"What had sex you mean" she said filling the gaps in his sentence.

He nodded "Well do ya?"

She half smiled. "I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't. I stand by my decision but part of me has often wondered what would have happened if I had stayed that night" Gerry smiled at his boss' revelation.

"Well we are both single agents now ay Sandra" he winked sliding his foot up and down her leg.

"Gerry cut that out, that was years ago".

"What not even once for old time's sake or to put your mind at rest".

Sandra would be lying if she said she defiantly did not want this.

"Gerry this is a very bad idea not to mention highly unprofessional".

"You can't ignore sexual tension especially when it is as high as ours is Sandra" he joked.

He does have a point she thought in her head.

"You said yourself part of you wished we had years ago, so why not".

Sandra thought before replying her initial reaction was to shoot him down there and then but she remembered her car as at work and if she rejected him clear as day she would be stuck here. She also remembered how she told her now ex-husband how she had slept with another man the day she filed for divorce after they had yet another row.

Maybe if she went back to Gerry's she could re-write history and she would no longer be lying to herself and that ex-husband of hers.

"Come on Gerry, we've been here long enough, are we going back to you place or what".

Gerry jumped to his feet in excitement "So you're up for it then" he said rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Let's just go back for coffee and take it from there" she said trying to sound adamant that coffee was all that would happen. But then she remembered what happened the last time.


	4. Rewriting History?

Unlike last time they actually drank the coffee and chatted for a bit.

"Gerry, can I ask you something" Sandra said biting her bottom lip whether to go ahead with what she wanted to ask him.

"Of course"

"Do you think all that tension that has built up between us since UCOS is because we never slept together when we were given the chance?"

"It could be, I guess there is only one way to find out" he said looking into her deep blue eyes and affectionately playing with her hair.

"It is rather annoying all that tension building up around us and when we have work to do it shouldn't be happening" she reasoned.

"True, it needs to be sorted out once and for all Guv" he said moving in for a kiss.

"Yes, just this once mind you, just to get all this tension out the way" she sad not even coming up for air so that Gerry could hear the terms of the proposition.

"Of course he said working his mouth down her body like he had done all those years before whilst using his hands to take off her top. She squealed when he found her sensitive part, remembering exactly where it was from last time. Sandra then returned the favour kissing him hard of the mouth and ripping off his shirt before taking off his belt. It was her that took him to the bedroom as if she knew his flat like the back of her hand.

"Are you sure you want this, this time" he asked breathlessly.

She smiled "Well we have to get rid of this tension one way or another don't we" she said allowing him to drag her onto the bed a lot rougher than when had had affectionately laid her there all those years ago. It must be all this electricity between us she thought.

Sandra woke up rolling on to her side, seeing Gerry beside her made her giggle, she had waited god knows how long for this moment and by god was it worth it. Last night made her regret turning him down when she first had the opportunity offered to her but then again would it have been that spectacular without all that tension?

"Morning" Gerry said rubbing his eyes and sitting up "Last night was…"

"Quite" Sandra finished "How's the tension" she asked jokingly looking into his eyes.

"I don't think we managed to get rid of it all" he said.

"Oh well a little can't harm, come on get dressed you need to take me to work seen as my car is already there and I'm not and I want to impress Strickland seen as he has taken such a hands on approach to UCOS since taking over from Bevan" she ordered.

"Alright, alight keep your bra on" he joked knowing it was probably on the bedroom floor or on somewhere in the living room.

"Not funny, come on then and don't breathe a word of this to anyone" she said.

"I promise, even though it I would to tell that arse Strickland, he fancies you, you know" Gerry said sounding a little jealous.

"As if, you sound a little threatened there Gerry"

"Me threatened? And anyway how can I be when we know full well there is sexual tension building up so fast between us and there is only one way to keep it under control" he joked pulling on his jeans.

"Enough Gerry, come one I'm going to be late".

* * *

_**The End!  
**_

_**Hope it was okay thanks for reading feel free to review! :) Love Gee x**_


End file.
